


Their Life After College

by asc2006



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), Hercules (1997), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Bad Company (rock song), Band, F/M, Jelsa - Freeform, Marriage, Zombie(rock song/bad wolves version), based off of unfinished dream, potential kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asc2006/pseuds/asc2006
Summary: This is based off of a dream i had the other night in which my dog woke me up trying to get under my covers.I hope you like it because i had to change some characters around to match the story line since i couldn't remember some of the original characters from it. Notes are at the end regarding upload schedule.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Jelsa
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue:How it All Began

Believe it or not,Jack and Elsa NEVER liked each other until Sophomore year of high school.They started a rivalry in preschool because they were just alike but really different at the same time.Elsa was the so called “leader” of the girl pack and Jack was the so called “leader” of the boy pack.Recess was quite an interesting time.The teacher often had to break up fights between the two before anything serious happened.One of the similarities is the fact that the two both had ice powers.Ice powers are extremely rare and are very hard to control.As a result of they were the only ones in their school to have ice powers.So,when the teachers would feel a sudden dip in the temperature,they would rush to find the two because they knew it was a side effect of their mood changes and they were only 5 and didn’t know how to control their powers.Fast forward to Freshman year the two are clashing heads more than ever.On the first day of school,Jack unofficially started a prank war between the male and female groups by putting a box of snakes in Rapunzel,Merida,and Astrid's locker.Elsa didn't just a box of snakes,she got that and a bucket of water thrown on her.”How basic,”Elsa thought.Elsa and Jack both did boxing,so she figured she should start there.Elsa made the war official when she replaced the sand in the punching bag with lightweight cement.Needless to say, Jack had a cast for a while.He was NOT happy.After two semesters of endless torture,the two called their 11 year rivalry to an end.Halfway through the summer,they formed a band that sung covers of all sorts of songs ranging from rock to country.They did exceptionally well and still sing today.Jack and Elsa both realized the MASSIVE feelings they had for each other Junior,almost Senior year.They were sitting side by side at the lunch table,when Elsa and Jack felt a great sense of comfort and realized the reason behind that feeling.Heat immediately rushed to their cheeks which the group was hasty in picking them apart for them both blushing.After the celebration of their college graduation,Jack proposed. They had been dating since the after party of their high school graduation,in which Jack asked her to be her girlfriend and confessed he’d had feelings since Junior year,and so did Elsa.


	2. The Accidental Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While walking to the ceremony,the woman have to scurry in order to hide Elsa from the unexpected,bad luck bringing,meeting

Elsa's Point of View

Today is the day… My special day. Today I marry the love of my life,Jackson,or as we call him,Jack.As I sit in the bride’s dressing room, my nerves slowly progress after the seconds tick by. My sister Anna is freaking out as Kristoff keeps texting her about their child,who is only 4, keeps asking for Mommy.”I will be right back i promise,”Anna stated in a frenzy,and just like that Anna swiftly dismissed herself from the room.Less than 10 minutes later,Anna was back and just as nervous as ever.She watched as the high end stylists and makeup artists work with an intent I could only dream of possessing.The gentle strokes of the hair and makeup brushes felt soothing as i tried to choke down my nerves.Just then Anna’s Anna’s daughter appears in the dressing room,using her powers of course.Yes you heard that correctly.In this world,we have powers.Jack and I have ice powers and Jack can also fly.Anna has fire powers and Kristoff,along with their daughter,has teleportation powers.Rapunzel,my cousin and best friend has healing powers.Merida has the ability to sense thing in her surroundings which leads to her having the accuracy unlike anything I have ever seen.Hiccup and Astrid have the ability to talk to animals and Hiccup even has a dragon named Toothless.Just then Jayla shouts,”MOMMY!” Jayla clung onto Anna’s hip like she was part of Anna’s body.”Hi sweetie,”Anna said quietly and smiled. In all honesty,I could use a hug from my niece.  
As I slipped into my figure hip hugging,yet flowy dress,the four bridesmaids behind me wailed realizing that I was getting married in 30 minutes.Anna was obviously the maid of honor whereas Merida,Rapunzel,and Astrid were going to be regular bridesmaids. The photographer went out for a second in order for me to get dressed.Anna signaled for them to enter again to take a few final pictures.After a few makeup and hair touch ups,it was time to go.We grabbed the essentials,sprayed a little bit more perfume,and we were off to the ceremony.My nerves had one last flare up and it made me want to throw up.At least I think it was nerves...I quickly pushed that thought aside as I figured it was my mindset trying to trick me.Merida was quick to say,”Ay Lass,you sure you wanna do this?”I retorted with,”Would I have said yes if I wasn’t absolutely sure about it?”Merida huffed,”No I guess not.”The other three and I burst into uncontrollable laughter.Just then we heard the men walking down the corridor.I hid behind the corner shielding myself from Jack,hitting a vase in the process.I caught it before it hit the ground but it still caught the attention of the five men.They quickly snapped their heads towards the sound and found 4 bridesmaids,completely dumbfounded.The men started walking towards us but…,”NO!” Shouted all of the women ,including me.SHOOT!Jack knows I'm here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be Jack's POV  
> That is all

**Author's Note:**

> The upload schedule may be sporadic due to me being in cheer right now but i will try to give an update later on.


End file.
